


that's illegal, people can't do that

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: in every universe [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(originally posted 3/7/15 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4271898/chapters/9673983/">here</a>)</p><p>Dan stops in the middle of the hallway, sighing and covering his face. “Phil. We are robbing a bank.”<br/>He walks around the corner just in time to see Phil roll his eyes as he says, “Yeah, but that’s <i>different</i>.”</p><p><b>11</b>. partners in crime au</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's illegal, people can't do that

**Author's Note:**

> reposted bc i decided these prompts work best as separate fics this way. the original will stay up to preserve the comments and all that, but i found more of them in the bottom of my inbox that i'd totally forgotten existed and thought i'd re-vamp this a little
> 
> the new title is a meme, yeah  
> 
> _[Anonymous asked](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/123146701943/): 11 with phan?_

Halfway through the stack of bills, Dan’s earpiece crackles.

“Uh, Dan?”

He keeps stacking up the money in the duffle bag. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Phil sounds defensive, but still evasive.

Dan packs in a few more wads of money before Phil continues.

“Okay, so I was talking to one of the hostages-”

He gets cut off by Dan’s disappointed groan.

“You know you’re not supposed to do that!” He says, zipping the bag shut and slinging it over one shoulder.

“I know, I know,” Phil sighs in his earpiece as Dan grabs his gun and the other bag, backing out of the vault, “but there was this really pregnant lady and she looked really uncomfortable and I just wanted to make sure she was okay…”

The two guards Dan had tied up on the way in were still locked in the breakroom as he made his way to the lobby. “This is why I’m in charge of hostages.”

“But you always end up shooting one of them!” Phil protests. “That’s illegal.”

Dan stops in the middle of the hallway, sighing and covering his face. “Phil. We are robbing a bank.”

He walks around the corner just in time to see Phil roll his eyes as he says, “Yeah, but that’s  _different_.”

“It isn’t really.” Phil turns around when he hears the footsteps echoing on the marble. He follows when Dan waves him over to the front door, blue button up stark against the pristine white lobby.

“What’s your problem with wearing black anyway?” Dan hands him the other bag, eyes trained on the cowering group opposite them.

“It’s too suspicious,” he says, hoisting the bag onto the nearest counter and unzipping it, “and no one can pull off all black like you do.”

“Aww,” Dan leans in to quickly peck him on the cheek, “thanks, babe. I got all of it, ready to go?”

“I’m still worried for Erin,” he says, but he pulls on the duffle and picks up his gun from the counter.

Dan shakes his head fondly and says, “The sooner we get out of here, the sooner she can go home.”

The sirens outside double in intensity as another police car pulls up outside. One of the hostages whimpers in the background as Dan turns to survey the room again.

“Ready?” He reaches out his right hand for Phil’s, the one that isn’t holding the gun.

Phil squeezes back once and says, “If you’re there, of course.”

Dan kicks open the glass door. “Then let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> woo short things, hooray!!!
> 
> prompt me here or on tumblr if you wanna see more of these!!
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
